Our commonly assigned co-pending U.S. application Ser. No. 760,199 entitled "Line Circuit" (which corresponds to and claims priority from published German patent application DE-OS 34 28 106) discloses an analog electronic hybrid circuit with a complex internal impedance for connecting a bidirectional two-wire line to a unidirectional receive line and a unidirectional transmit line so as to obtain an impedance match. The device disclosed therein comprises an amplifier responsive to the signals coming from the receive line and from the bidirectional two-wire line, and whose output is connected to the unidirectional transmit line and, through a complex impedance, to the input of a controlled current source supplying current to the bidirectional two-wire line.